


Blind Dates

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Power Exchange, Top Will Solace, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: "Nope, sorry. Never happening. Not after last time, so that's a solid, definite 'no' and I refuse to go through with this.""Sweet, so you'll do it then?"OrWhen Lou Ellen forces Will into a blind date in an attempt to get over his hot, Italian roommate. Things go a little.... unexpected.





	Blind Dates

"Nope, sorry. Never happening. Not after last time, so that's a solid, definite 'no' and I refuse to go through with this."

"Sweet, so you'll do it then?"

Will's hand exasperatedly dragged through his hair for the third time in the last minute. What was supposed to be a productive study session with Lou Ellen turned into something hellish that Will would much rather stab himself in the hand with a fork than discuss blind dates with his best friend.

The thing was, with Lou, that she never backs down. She's perhaps the most stubborn person Will had ever come to know (whether that was a blessing or a curse, he's not too sure) but there has always been fate's knack for always having things going Lou's way.

That paired with her abstain obsession with Will's love life, the blond could just tell that with the way Lou Ellen's leafy green eyes narrowed into sly, stern slits, it wasn't going to be one of the rare occasions where Will has managed to tame Lou for (at least) a little while.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Lou asked, and really Will found that so hilarious that he scoffed in response. "You're in college William! Do something fun with your life for the gods' sake! You can't spend the rest of this semester locked in your nerd cave and drooling over your off-limits roommate."

Ah, yes. The roommate. The roommate that Will was practically thirsting for as soon as he laid eyes on the boy. They lived together, yes, but they barely even spoke more than two sentences to each other everyday. Which was fine, because Will didn't know what he'd do if he was forced to maintain a close 'friendship' with Nico, for heed he remind had long, long, lean legs and a stupidly sexy Italian accent.

Yeah, it was probably for the best that Will ought to get over his straight roommate, but Lou Ellen's methods were always, in two words, _fucking disastrous_.

"The worst that could happen?" Will humoured with a hum, "Well there was that time when a guy you gave my number (without me even knowing, may I add) who instead ended up calling me up from prison so I could bail him out when he was caught snorting crack."

Lou rolled her eyes like she's hearing the same old lecture from her parents telling her that 'if your friend was to jump of a cliff, would you do it too?' Still, she had the audacity to smirk sheepishly, "What? I didn't realise that bad boys weren't your type."

Will deadpanned _that_ look and Lou cracked.

"Fine, _fine_. That was my bad. But just _trust_ me on this one, Will. Piper says the dude's gay, single and hot — and you and I both know that Piper hooks people up so good you'd think she was a descendent of some love goddess." The pale green eyed girl looked pleadingly towards the blond remained unswayed, "When have I ever let you down?"

Non pliant lips parted to respond before Lou Ellen beat them to it with a sigh.

"Besides from _that_ time."

Will sighed, really all he wanted to fucking do was to either get this year over with or his roommate that was Nico Di Angelo.

"Lou, I'm not gonna go on a blind date with some random guy I haven't even met—"

Will felt like he should've expected better than to actually anticipate winning this little argument, since this was Lou he was going against.

Lou Ellen had always played dirty.

She always had a habit of just doing things at her own accord.

"Well that's a shame, because I texted Piper that you couldn't wait and now you're meeting him at Yeti's tomorrow at 2. It'll be pretty rude if you stand him up."

Will's face unceremoniously slammed into the keyboard in vexation.

"Why am I even friends with you?" He mumbled against the keys.

~*~

As much as Will was a fan of procrastination and the master of excuses, he still put in some admitted effort into this whole mess that Lou Ellen had got him in.

Because call him hypocritical, but he couldn't help but hope for a little spark of light that could come out of this whole situation. Since who knows? Maybe the guy is actually great. Maybe he's actually perfect and exactly Will's type. Maybe they'll hit it off amazingly and then this whole little get together would be a huge success.

Will popped the collar to a pale blue button up to straighten it out, scanning his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Lou basically demanded that Will wore the shirt, claiming that the colour brought out his eyes and it was just tight enough to emphasise his broad shoulders and chest which looked 'delicious.'

Well, Will wasn't going to argue, since he'd say he looked good in the shirt too. And Lou was right, it hinted at his build ever so subtly to which both made him look good without the douchebag demeanour.

Setting himself up for failure, he made a futile attempt to tame his hair even a little bit since usually it just remained in a mussed, blond, curly flop on top of his head. However, upon combing it back, he ruffled his fingers through the curls again, deciding it looked better as a complete mess rather than a partial mess instead.

After a final glance, he deemed himself presentable. A quick look at the clock told him he still had thirty minutes to get to Yeti's which was plenty since it was a just a block away from Will's dorm. He had some time to kill so Will swing open his bedrooms door and hopefully be able to claim the TV if Nico wasn't watching. They had a sort of unspoken shift of who used the TV when, the only time they really had a conversation about it was when Nico asked if he could use Will's Netflix.

It's not like Will didn't want to become friends with Nico. It wasn't like that at all. Really, the Italian seemed like a pretty good guy, very easy on the eyes and leaves cooked meals for Will even if they haven't spoken all day. However, the blond had always kept him more than an arm's distance away since he just _knows_ that if he becomes all buddy buddy with Nico Di Angelo, he'll inevitably fall in love and fall into an inevitable fate of heartbreak and rejection.

Still, Will's only human, so he can't help his lingering eyes every so often. Really though, the Italian could just be leaning against the kitchen island (outstretching his skinny jeaned legs) and it would just be like he's flaunting his untouchable status like a fucking flag.

However, Will's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Nico led himself out of his own room a few minutes later. The blond tried to follow his path with his gaze as discreetly as he could while Nico looked like he was frantically skittering around trying to find something.

_Gods is one kiss too much to ask for?_ Will picked up on how the Italian was actually wearing something other than sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, meaning that it was one of those rare occasions that Nico would actually be heading out somewhere. Though it wasn't really hard to miss his change of outfit — especially when his leather jacket fit the boy like a glove, hugging in all the right places; distinctively showing off his arms that were the perfect balance between lean and muscular.

Will was very much well aware of how thirsty he was, so he was definitely going to stop admiring the peeks of smooth, pale skin underneath the ripped holes of his black skinny jeans.

Well that was the plan at least, before Nico swiftly spun around to check for something behind him before he caught Will's busted gaze.

Will's mind had a clutter funk moment. Spluttering with mimimim usefulness as creaky gears stopped turning all together, not being able to formulate a simple response as his roommates bottomless, dark eyes narrowed together. His eyebrows also furrowing in a frown.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked, shooting a thanks to every one of the Gods above for making his tone come out normal and not some stuttering, flustered mess.

Nico cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, my wallet," he replied with an edge of uncharacteristic caution in his voice.

Will smiled in which he hoped wasn't all too bright and eagerly, "I can help you if you want. Where did you last put it?"

"Oh, that'd be great, thanks," the Italian was a little taken aback, easily seen through his critical leer that made Will melt into a puddle on the inside. Will didn't blame him though, the two only spoke with each other every blue moon.

"I thought I left it in my jacket, but I've checked and it's not in there."

Will unceremoniously lifted himself off the couch to help out. He began to sift around underneath the two pillows they had on the sofa and then scavenged through the drawers in the coffee table. He managed to find an old Taco Bell voucher which was a win, but still no wallet.

The pair attempted to turned the apartment upside down until Will caught Nico take a quick glance at the clock, letting a curse out under his breath.

"You know what, forget it," the Italian announced, striding through the kitchen, grabbing his motorcycle helmet ( _could this boy be any more irresistible?)_ and made his way to the door. "I'm already fucking late."

He made a quick thanks for Will's help and Nico's hand was on the door knob when the blond saw it.

_Jackpot._

"Wait!" He exclaimed a little too loudly and a little too excitedly, leaping — with more grace than he thought he was capable of — over the couch and headed over to where the paused Italian stood.

Will had pure intentions; hand on heart, he didn't realise his actions were not at all swayed by the radiating attractiveness emitting from the Italian. So when Nico spun around with a questioned, "What?" All the blond did was beam, twisting his arm behind Nico, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and plucking out the wallet in which he held up victoriously in the air as if it was a trophy.

He didn't realise his mistake until Nico's face was healthily flushed with scarlet with a tight smile against his lips.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Uh... Thanks Will!" Nico cut off too eagerly to be convincing, snatching the wallet out of the blond's grip before stiffly escaping through the door in a fluster, leaving Will standing there in embarrassed despair.

~*~

The walk to Yeti's was pleasant, however the teetering chill of the early autumn air did really make Will regret not bringing along his own jacket. Yet the sun still shined in refreshing beams that every so often got blocked by the passing clouds, shadowing an occasional darkness. Will was a summer boy, with all year round tanned skin and freckles it was as if the sun were in his genes. Still, he didn't particularly mind autumn, actually the best part of his short journey were the satisfying crackles of crisp, golden brown leaves underneath his shoe.

Turning the final corner, Yeti's came into view. Will has been more than a couple amount of times, always finding himself here with friends whenever they feel like doing something a little more than just lounge in their dorms yet not requiring all too much effort. The ice cream parlour was comfy and welcoming; that paired with the staff that were always super friendly, Yeti's became one of Will's most favourite places to hang out.

The familiar chime of the bell welcomed him, and Will distinctly remembered Lou Ellen drilling into his mind that table four was the one where he'd find his supposed date. _This is where it either goes perfectly or where it goes gods so wrong_. However, as he beehived his way towards the allocated table (checking the number over one hundred and one times) he could not at all process what he saw.

"Nico?" Will called out from adjacent to the table, voice and features filled with utter incredulous.

Nico's head snapped up so fast that Will was surprised he didn't break his neck by the sheer force of it.

"Will? What are you doing here?" The Italian's head cocking cutely to the left that Will's mind screeched to a halt.

_There has got to be a rational explanation for this._

_There has got to be a rational explanation for this._

_There has just fucking got to be a rational fucking explanation for this._

"I'm here for a date, we were supposed to meet at this table..."

Nico's alluringly dark, dumbstruck eyes and thin lips that parted into an 'O' was all Will needed to confirm his seemingly impossible hypothesis.

Lou Ellen had landed him a blind date with his roommate: Nico Di fucking Angelo.

"Oh my gods, that's why Piper didn't even tell me your name," Nico mumbled to himself, as if piecing together a jigsaw puzzle in his mind, "Because my blind date is Will Solace. Gods I didn't even know you were interested in guys!"

Will took that as an invitation and slid into the booth, facing opposite the still startled Italian. "You didn't know I was gay? I literally have a rainbow apple sticker on my MacBook, but you? Dude I've been thinking you were straight since you moved in!"

Nico laughed out so much so that his eyes crinkled shut and Will found himself practically hypnotised by that rare expression and sweet sound, "Have you never noticed the amount of times I've blushed when I'm around you?"

"That's always because I do something stupid," Will defended weakly, "Like today with that whole wallet thing. I thought I came on too strong sliding my hand into the pocket on your ass for my straight roommate. You could've either punched me or blushed, either way, it's a pretty reasonable response."

"Will, I wear skinny jeans," Nico deadpanned as if that was the key to all answers.

"Trust me," Will found himself saying before he could think, "I've noticed."

The blond was just about to apologise for his stupid forwardness but then he found himself immensely satisfied with the heat crawling up Nico's slender, pale neck instead. There was a new sense of accomplishment that came complimenting whenever Will made Nico blush, so Will marked the reaction down as a victory.

But then, in spite of his momentary blush, Nico's expression flickered into something darker, something captivating. Against the table, he slowly leaned forward upon his leather jacketed elbows, a sly edge of a smirk curving cunningly against his lips. His chocolate irises were shadowed by his pupil, looking up at Will through long, black eyelashes that contrasted stunningly against his pale skin. Nico was so close, Will could practically feel his cool breath against his own lips, yet he remained as stiff as a board. Hooked and enticed.

Will's mouth went as dry as a desert, his eyes following the unmissable trail of Nico's pink tongue darting out and licking his lips.

"You know, if I knew you were fucking gay then I would've not had to held myself back every time I saw your hot ass."

Will gulped. Twice.

The crackle of electricity held a challenge in the air.

If he could just lean in—

"Hi! Welcome to Yeti's, here are your menus, just give me a shout when you're ready to order!"

As the waitress made her presence known, Will didn't think he'd ever jerked so blatantly in his life. And as she practically skips away, Nico already leaning back against his own booth, grinning with success. Winking from behind his menu.

And though it seemed like Nico drew the last straw, Will refused to let the Italian win this little, unnamable game.

"And who told you to hold back?" Will asked, mustering up as much courage as he could get. His eyes stayed glued on his own menu, but they just craved to scan his date's face (that he could just feel burning a gaze into his head) just to check for that blush to longed to seek.

Instead, what he got was a nudge against his ankle, catching him off guard enough that he almost dropped his cool. The tip of the Italian's combat boot traced sultrily against his calf, erupting a trail of fire underneath.

"I don't know," Nico responded, casual and seemingly calm; the under table ministrations displaying no avail. "But trust me when I say that I say no intention to any longer."

Will's self control was plummeting several hundreds of miles per hour, and couldn't help but give into the flicker of eyes to meet the alluringly intent gaze staring back at him. Nico's expression overflowed with mirth, a single eyebrow quirked in a challenge.

Will refused to let him win.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Returned that same, buoyant waitress that bounced back, with simply too much enthusiasm laced in her voice that it could be considered annoying. Especially in the thrilled charge of the moment.

"Sorry," Will began, speaking before thinking. Standing up from his side of the booth, grabbing Nico's unsuspecting wrist, "We were just leaving."

He was glad when the Italian didn't resist at all.

~*~

Nico's lips were still hot on Will's even as they burst through the door.

And one would think, coming from two people who have barely even spoken a couple of sentences to each other prior to that day, that their movements would be shy, tedious and guarded.

Yet each collision of lips, each firm glide of hands, was made with an unspoken, mutual assurance of no boundaries.

Will, in some irrelevant corner buried in the back of his brain, somewhat realised that kisses weren't supposed to be searing. That kisses didn't usually come paired with the sensation of a sizzling firework on the verge of detonating.

But with the way Nico's lips eagerly locked against his own in a perfectly messy eagerness, Will very quickly realised that this accompanied scorch was something he's been missing out on for his whole life.

Will fisted the leather of Nico's jacket, caught just above his lean waist, in an attempt to bring the two impossibly closer. However the Italian just whined in protest against his mouth, instead pushing the blond away for a brief moment, Will looking on under hooded lids and blown pupils as Nico swiftly shrugged off the suddenly heavy and offending article of clothing.

It was Nico that drew them back together, outstretching fully exposed, pale arms and looping them around the blond's neck. Long fingers lingered pleasurably enough to have a trail of goosebumps follow their winding path until they firmly knitted themselves into golden locks. Will hummed appreciatively at the sensation, a subtle tug of Nico's bottom lip to signify his gratitude.

But that seemed to get a frenzy out of the raven haired boy, and soon enough Will was caught off guard when his back hit the wall with a satisfying slam. And although the blond tried to lean in for another kiss, he was more than pleased with the sight of his roommate stripping off his pitch shirt instead.

"You're gorgeous," Will voiced with a little too much fondness that shifted the heated lust to an intimacy. Yet he practically gave away his word with the tone he used, he really did think Nico was the most beautiful person in the god damn universe. With eyes as captivating as a black hole and a body smooth, slender and sharp, Will tried to savour the sight as much as possible — in the few seconds he could.

Yet there was no blush upon Nico's cheeks, and across that angelic face laid a devilish smirk in its place.

"Don't hold back," Nico purred against his ear. Will shivered in response; it was the only warning he got.

Nico dropped to his knees.

Soon, almost too soon, there were slim hands tugging at the buckle of his belt, then his button, and then his zipper. All until the very obvious tent was only concealed by the fabric of navy blue boxers without the restriction of denim.

Nico palmed him through the cloth as if he'd been doing this for years. Skilfully applying the teetered amount of pressure to draw a gasp yet feed the strife for more. And though Will knew he was being played with like a fiddle, he couldn't help but give in to what Nico wanted.

"Nico..." the blond gasped at the circular motions of the Italian's hands shooting sparks of edging satisfaction up his spine.

"Yes?" Nico responded, gazing back up at Will with faux innocent irises through beautiful dark eyelashes fluttering against his supple skin. "What is it, Will?"

The raven haired boy increased the pressure of his palm and Will was undoubtedly certain that he was already as hard as he could get. Yet, through the sharply sucked breath as a result to Nico's heavenly touch, he still narrowed his eyes down at the boy on his knees.

"You know what," Will replied breathily, not yet pliant to Nico's teasing.

A deviously formed frown etched against his thin lips, a slight shrug of bare shoulders conveying an all too over-exaggerated unbeknownst to what exactly Will wanted.

"Oh?" He said with a false confusion woven into his tone, irritatingly alleviating all the pressure against Will's groin, making the blond groan in disapproval. "Sorry, I don't know what you want."

But that wet, red tongue darted out to swipe against Nico's own lip in an all too blatant display of knowing where exactly Will's intentions were.

_Don't hold back._

Will finally caved, "Fuck, just suck me off."

Nico's mouth enveloped Will's bare length in an instant. Underwear tugged away without a second thought, lips parted upon him so quickly that Will couldn't help but choke on a moan. By sheer reflex, calloused fingers slipped and gripped at silky strands of stygian hair, a hiss of pleasure awarded to the Italian when he drew back, sucking expertly upon the head.

Every nerve was charged with thrumming bliss, increased by a tenfold as Nico began to bob back and forth. Will's grip slackened on the Italian's hair, allowing his roommate full control. It was better watching on to it from above, edging the blond so close to the edge seeing Nico on his knees for him, so eagerly blowing him like it was all his life was leading up to. All the shameful images Will had conjured up in his head could never compare to the real thing; Nico actually looked like he belonged there.

But then Will's finger cooled tighter, "Fuck, Nico, I'm so close..."

And then the hot, wet sensation was lifted so suddenly Will let out a cry of frustration.

Nico's smirk was anything but subtle, outstretched in a tease.

Will was having none of it.

"Wouldn't want to finish that early now, woul— ah!"

The blond bent down, scooping an unexpectedNico up with a lust fuelled strength, in the while of shucking off the remainder of his jeans and boxers that were pooled around his ankles. Nico's arms and legs latched onto Will's frame instantaneously, a sharp cry of surprise sounding as a result of the sudden dynamic change in power.

Will wasted no time in reclaiming Nico's lip, no longer settling for the equal balance and instead thrusting his own dominance into the kiss, completely invading Nico's mouth. The Italian let out an uncharacteristic him in response, the sound only fuelling the fire.

Not so gently, he dropped Nico onto the couch, letting his own hands trail down the dips and curves of the Italian's torso before swiftly stripping the ripped skinny jeans that concealed with long legs. Will didn't bother with slow and loving anymore, his tested patience demonstrating in the way he roughly yanked down Nico's underwear.

There was no hesitation when he gripped Nico's length, and he eagerly swallowed the moan emitted against his lips. Ever so (infuriatingly) softly, his moved his hand up and down, his thumb just about teasing his slit. In spite of Nico's cravings, Will was more than satisfied with the way the Italian's back arched with an unintentional grace, chasing Will's grip.

Nico let out a broken moan. And then another. Will smirked, pleased.

"Don't hold back," the blond echoed; Will didn't miss the way Nico's eyes flashed with submission.

"Please Will," Nico's voice pleaded, "Make me yours."

He teared off his own shirt before fusing the kiss once more, Will's finger trailed up the planes of Nico's wiry legs, drawing all the way up until a thumb tucked under his chin, tilting the angle ever so slightly. No words were needed as Will parted from Nico, tracing his fingers agains the Italian's now visibly swollen lips.

Without hesitation, Nico took three of the fingers into his mouth and thought Will expected this, he still had to hold back a groan at the heated wetness of it. Nico's tongue swirled thoroughly around the fingers (as if enthusiastically) wetting them as much as he could.

When the blond drew them away, he spared no time as his placed his index finger against his rim, lightly circulating it.

"Ready?" Will asked, scanning the boy's faraway expression for any signs of reluctance.

"Please."

Slowly, he pushed his finger against the hole and Nico released a sigh of gratitude, slumping completely against the couch. Will watched in somewhat fascination at the boy laying underneath him, putty in his hands, only promoting the movements of his finger inside Nico, mesmerised in watching the Italian squirm and react in the most exotic ways possible.

Soon, an extra two fingers joined and Nico was fully unrestrained against those gorgeous sound that slipped wordlessly against his lips. But still, Will search for something more, thrusting a little more, until he could just hit right—

"Fuck, Will!"

_There_.

Nico's back arched and his hips subconsciously ground against the blond's. Will returned the gesture all in the while of applying intentional pressure to his prostate, until his impatience got the best of him.

He pulled his fingers away, instead hovering the tip of his still saliva coated length against Nico's hole.

Dominant eyes flickered to a concerned kindness, meeting directly with chocolate brown irises. In grasp of a final consent.

Nico's nod was all he needed and he soon found himself pushing in.

Will's face buried itself into Nico's neck, sucking and forming bruising hickeys, disturbed by a gasp as he slowly entered him inch by inch. Against his neck, Will felt Nico's Adam's apple bob, a long drawn, lazy, lax moan

sweetly resonating in the room.

Eventually, when he bottomed out, Will paused, fighting against every singing synapse in his body to just go home and pound into the boy like his life depended on it. Yet, he waited, all until Nico's voice gave him the prompt he anticipated.

"Move."

Will didn't hold back.

Testing the waters, he drew back in an almost agonisingly long movement, watching Nico's chiselled face contour into a look of transcendent bliss. He drew back until he reached the hilt of his shaft — waited a beat — and then slammed back in.

Nico's moan was choked in surprise, but with the way his nails clawed desperately on the blond's tanned, freckled back, Will knew he made the right move.

So he kept doing it, a tediously long draw and then slamming back in, trying to sear Nico's reaction into his memory. He kept at it, with each thrust quickening more and more, until he was doing nothing but pound into the Italian.

Will's own sounds of pleasure were drowned by Nico's. Borderline wailing, a sound collage of moans and "more" and " _Will_ " melodic in the blond's ears. He couldn't help but savour the pride it brought him, that it was him that made Nico cry out oh so loudly like this.

He craved for more. More pleasure. More sounds. More heat. More _Nico_.

So he paused, readjusted his angle ever so slightly, and then rammed straight back in harder than before.

With the way that Nico cried out, Will was sure he was seeing stars behind his eyelids.

"Will— _Will, fuck_ — right fucking there."

Will didn't want to give anything less than what Nico wanted. So he gave him more instead.

A hand that lay against the Italian's waist slipped away, landing itself firmly against his shaft once more. No longer lingering, and instead pumping in just achieving one goal.

It wasn't long after that Nico tensed, short nails digging into skin so hard that threatened to break underneath the grip. Will rapidly rekindling a sloppy kiss, jerking and thrusting Nico all the way through his orgasm.

And as he felt the moisture on his hand, he stopped pumping, instead focusing on just chasing his own release. Watching lustily as Nico's face teetered almost into overstimulation, pounding erratically before the stutter of his hips left his seed deep inside Nico.

He collapsed after that, sweaty and hot and swimming in rapture. Nico didn't seem to mind from underneath him, arms coiling themselves around the tanned boy as if never to let go, chest rising and falling like a wave. Pale face flushed in a healthy display of red.

"We're gonna be moving into my room," Nico breathed, and Will couldn't help but chuckle, despite his exhaustion.

"We'll see," Will replied, pressing a tender kiss on the sharp of Nico's jaw, "Just go to sleep, love."


End file.
